Ich hoffe, dass es mit der Zeit besser wird
by DunklerGeist
Summary: J'espère que ça ira mieux avec le temps. " La vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter comme il se devait. "


**Wesh, **

**Bien que peu de gens me lisent, j'ai décidé de poster quand même cet OS qui traine dans mon ordi depuis quelques mois désormais. Ayant repris goût à l'écriture, et pouvant surtout mettre des mots sur ces idées qui m'envahissent, je ne tiens pas à avoir un stock d'OS innombrables. Alors je poste, bien que je sache que le retour sera minime, voire quasi inexistant. Bref.**

**J'ai écrit cet OS en ressortant un classique plus que magnifique : Mistral Gagnant de Renault. Je trouve cette chanson sublime, et je voulais à tout prix me servir de l'idée du banc, et des 5 minutes. Voilà donc le résultat. Pour une fois, il n'y a pas de noirceur infinie, je vous laisse donc découvrir ce petit OS ... **

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**« Ich hoffe, dass es mit der Zeit besser wird »**

Perché sur une branche d'arbre, un merle observait nonchalamment le paysage sous un soleil glacé et glacial. Le ciel était limpide, mais l'absence de nuages ne permettait toutefois aucun réchauffement. Il faisait froid pour un mois de novembre, l'hiver était profondément implanté, mais il faisait paradoxalement tellement beau que les gens en profitaient en ce dimanche après-midi pour se promener tranquillement.

Le parc était le lieu de prédilection pour toutes sortes de balades, que ce soit entre famille, entre amis, en solitaire ou en amoureux. Chacun flânait gaiement, savourant cette accalmie climatique qui avait chassé les pluies givrantes des derniers jours qui minaient le moral et glaçaient jusqu'aux cheveux et avaient engendré une tombée de neige, la première de l'année. Le sol avait perdu sa fine couche de neige et de verglas, laissant une boue noirâtre à force de visiteurs. Les arbres goutaient peu à peu, se débarrassant d'une humidité dérangeante pour en faire grâce aux malheureux qui osaient s'aventurer en dessous des branches, glissant ainsi vicieusement dans le col de leurs vêtements, atteignant la frêle peau du dos. Nus et solidaires, les chênes, érables et autres espèces n'en restaient pas moins magistraux. Certains arbres paraissaient frêles sans leurs feuilles, mais les somptueux végétaux du parc semblaient forts et vaillants, auréolés d'une lumière jaune pâle. Ils étaient les rois, et sous leurs yeux défilait une horde ininterrompue de sujets. Tels de grands souverains, ils veillaient avec bienveillance sur les enfants chahutant avec joie, les couples se tenant la main avec tendresse, les amis riant avec enthousiasme, et les amoureux transi s'embrassant avec passion.

Mais le merle, lui, fixait un point plus précis. En plein milieu de son champ de vision se dressait un banc, en bordure du passage, à quelques mètres de son arbre. Eloignés de l'effervescence des promeneurs, il brillait doucement grâce à la réverbération du soleil sur la fine couche d'eau qui le recouvrait. Et c'était cette luminescence qui avait attiré l'œil du merle, avant que son attention ne se dépose sur le secret que renfermait ce banc. Ici, pas d'amis rieurs, pas de parents attentionnés, pas d'amoureux transi. Ici, juste une femme.

Emmitouflée dans un manteau épais, un bonnet noir recouvrait ses longs cheveux auburn et masquait en partie son visage, le bas étant caché par une écharpe tout aussi noire. Assise sagement, les jambes bien mises, les mains gantées croisées sur les cuisses, elle semblait attendre. Qui, quoi, personne ne savait. Son regard anthracite était posé avec nonchalance sur un couple à quelques pas d'elle. Amis ou amants, elle ne savait pas, mais le voile qui recouvrait ses yeux se déchira peu à peu et la tristesse devint alors visible, en même temps que la nostalgie se peignait sur ses traits délicats. Elle s'arracha douloureusement à sa contemplation et leva la tête, les yeux fermés, afin d'offrir son visage aux doux rayons réchauffant du soleil.

Le rire des enfants s'insinuait lentement dans sa coquille et fissurait sa bulle de sérénité, chamboulant son système de survie. Puis, peu à peu, chaque bruit s'engouffra vicieusement dans la brèche, profitant de cette opportunité pour l'assaillir, et elle put percevoir les enfants hurlant de rire en sautant dans les marres d'eau au détriment de leurs chaussures, et les parents hurlant quant à eux de rage en constatant les dégâts. Elle discerna les mots doux des amoureux qui, eux, gardaient leur monde intact, ayant trouvé la formule magique pour ne pas être dérangés et se moquer de tout. Et elle entendit les battements d'aile d'un oiseau s'envolant au loin.

Elle aussi voudrait s'envoler. Partir loin. Très loin. Abandonner sa souffrance. Renier son malheur. Délaisser ses démons intérieurs. Stopper son imagination utopique. Oublier. Oublier. Et oublier.

Doucement, elle baissa la tête, quittant la protection solaire pour atterrir dans la triste réalité. Elle disait au revoir à la perspective immortelle de son âme pour retrouver la mortalité de son état honni. Elle se détestait. Tout comme elle détestait les mirages que son vil esprit lui envoyait pour la meurtrir encore plus. Etait-ce son imagination qui, comme à chaque fois qu'elle dissertait sur son triste état, faisait apparaitre son gardien ? Elle se posa sérieusement la question en détaillant l'homme à ses côtés.

Grand, discret et silencieux, il s'était assis en toute tranquillité à ses côtés. Un fourmillement parcourut son cœur lorsqu'elle constata qu'un bonnet recouvrait sa tête – comme avant. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme si le soleil de juillet leur brûlait la peau. Comme si les fleurs leur embaumaient les sens. Comme si elle allait bien. Comme s'il n'était pas parti. Ses yeux d'un bleu déstabilisant fixaient un point droit devant lui, refusant d'accrocher son regard anthracite. Son cou était nu et offert à tous, lui permettant de se repaître avec allégresse de sa si belle citation qui l'ornait en toute humilité. Comme avant.

Une bouffée de souvenirs l'envahit. Elle crut rêver. Tout ceci ne pouvait être réel. C'était une nouvelle élucubration de son imagination, et bientôt, lorsqu'elle clignerait des yeux, il serait parti. Alors, sans montrer la moindre surprise, elle continua à le dévisager, emplissant son cœur de son profil.

Cinq ans. Cinq longues années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Cinq longues années qu'elle espérait le retrouver. Cinq longues années qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Cinq longues années qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie… Elle eut envie de le toucher mais elle se retint. On ne touchait pas un gardien. Et encore moins quand ce dernier s'avérait être une illusion. Elle souhaitait en profiter encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se dissolve de lui-même en un nuage de fumée blanchâtre. Elle voulait juste rester ici et continuer à l'admirer. Encore et encore. Sans s'arrêter. Pour toujours. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus que cela à faire.

Saisie d'un malaise à cette sombre pensée, elle ferma les yeux, et ses souvenirs continuèrent peu à peu à remonter à la surface. Lentement, se dessinant sous ses paupières closes, elle revit leur première rencontre… Comme à son habitude, elle était tranquillement installée dans le fond de la bibliothèque municipale, dans son refuge où rien ni personne ne venait l'y déloger, lui permettant ainsi de lire sans interruption et d'avoir un accès total au moindre manuscrit qui lui plairait. Elle s'était levée une fois son livre fini et avait décidé de changer de registre. C'est pourquoi elle s'était dirigée avec avidité vers la littérature française. Alexandre Dumas l'avait hypnotisée et elle s'était assise à quelques pas du rayon, tenant avec dévotion Les Trois Mousquetaires pour tester cette œuvre de génie, les yeux parcourant déjà la première page. D'Artagnan et ses amis étaient alors entrés dans son monde, puis au fur et à mesure de ses lectures, ils avaient fait place à Edmond Dantes, alias le Comte de Monte Cristo, à la reine Margot, et à Joseph Balsamo, dit Cagliostro. Et c'était en cherchant un nouvel héros qu'elle lui était tombée dessus. Tous les deux entièrement focalisés sur les titres des œuvres, ils n'avaient pas fait attention et s'étaient percutés. Sortant alors de leur monde, leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et il lui avait souri, embarrassé et désolé.

Si elle avait su à cet instant que cette rencontre allait changer sa vie, peut-être serait-elle venue plus tôt de ce côté-ci de la bibliothèque. Ou alors se serait-elle enfuie en courant, sans se retourner, sans remords, sans souffrir. Elle se serait calfeutrée dans son monde irréel, tapissé de milliers de livres, avec ses milliers d'amis fictifs, et ses milliers d'aventures dans lesquelles s'échapper – et survivre. Elle aurait continué sa triste vie de recluse en marge total de la société, ne vivant que pour lire, et lisant pour vivre. Elle aurait fui cette bibliothèque et ne l'aurait plus jamais revu. Sa vie n'aurait pas été chamboulée, et tout aurait été pour le mieux. Mais elle ne s'était pas méfiée. Et la voilà aujourd'hui sur ce banc, apparemment impassible alors qu'une foule de souvenirs se réveillaient, amenant avec eux une douleur latente, rouvrant des cicatrices, amplifiant un manque profond, ravivant une colère sourde. Doucement, il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit – comme avant. Comme la première fois. Un sourire embarrassé et désolé.

_Bonjour Zora.

Elle se tut, ne sachant que répondre. Ce serait idiot de répliquer à une phrase aussi banale, et encore plus idiot de répondre à une illusion. Ce serait comme se parler à soi-même, c'était inutile, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se sentait idiote. Alors elle préféra le laisser parler, s'enfermant comme à son habitude dans un fragile mutisme. Toute sa vie, elle avait vécu dans une prison, seul son gardien avait su défaire ses liens et exploser les murs, lui permettant de s'évader et de découvrir le monde. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne semblait pas là pour ça, bien qu'elle soit de nouveau enfermée. Il semblait… indescriptible. Il était beau, et pour le moment, cela lui suffisait. Elle voulait entretenir ce doux paradoxe : l'illusion de la réalité. Alors elle ne cilla pas une seconde pour ne pas manquer une seule miette de son visage et se concentra sur ses paroles.

_Je ne reste que cinq minutes. Je repars ce soir, Zora. Je voulais juste te dire bonjour… et savoir comment tu allais.

Silence. Abasourdie par ses mots, elle ne sut que dire, plus par étonnement profond que par honte. Cinq ans sans nouvelles de lui, et il ne revenait que pour cinq minutes ? Cinq ans sans savoir où il était, et il lui demandait platement _comment elle allait_ ? Elle sentit sourdre la rage et la rancœur qu'elle emmagasinait depuis ce laps de temps en elle. Il perçut le changement de son comportement et reprit la parole.

_Oui, je sais. J'imagine que tu dois être étonnée de me voir. Je t'ai toujours plus ou moins surprise…

Et à ce mot, un nouveau souvenir s'ouvrit, comme s'il attendait ce signal pour intervenir, éclatant comme une bombe – une bombe de fleurs chatoyantes dans le gris de son ciel. Tranquillement installée dans un des sièges de la bibliothèque, dans son refuge, elle venait de découvrir cette fois-ci Albert Camus. La littérature française s'était offerte à elle, et elle en profitait pour la dévorer, ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Sans prévenir, il s'était matérialisé devant elle, l'arrachant à son monde absurde. Il lui avait souri, encore. Il avait ensuite jeté un coup d'œil au titre de son livre et avait hoché la tête avec une certaine érudition mêlée d'appréciation. « L'étranger, très bon choix », avait-il dit de sa voix chaude et envoûtante qui vous faisait dresser les poils des avant bras. Elle avait relevé les yeux de son livre puis s'était replongée dedans après l'avoir jaugé quelques secondes et avoir décrété qu'elle ne lui accorderait qu'une moindre importance. Il était réel, il ne méritait pas qu'elle perde son temps pour lui.

Elle ne s'occupait que des héros, ces hommes connus qui la faisaient vibrer, pleurer, rire, réfléchir. Ces hommes et ces femmes qui ne lui feraient jamais, au grand jamais, de mal. Ces hommes et ces femmes à qui elle pouvait faire confiance, sur qui elle pouvait se reposer, à qui elle confiait ses secrets les plus intimes, dans lesquels elle se reconnaissait. Ces hommes et ces femmes qui la faisaient rêver, lui montrant nombre de mondes et de lieux divins, lui ouvrant les portes d'un Eldorado salvateur dans lequel elle s'était entièrement plongée. Totalement asociale, elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que lui portait cet inconnu. Elle, elle voulait juste lire. Elle ne dérangeait personne. Elle ne faisait que lire. Mais il ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion. Il s'était présenté, continuant de gêner sa quiétude, adoptant bizarrement un air chevaleresque qu'elle avait de suite repéré. Et il avait ensuite titillé sa curiosité.

_Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça, reprit-il devant son silence, l'arrachant à son souvenir. J'aurais dû te prévenir, mais je n'avais aucun moyen. J'aurais aussi dû venir te voir plus tôt, et là, je n'ai pas d'excuses… Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de t'affronter, toi et cette situation…

_Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. Jamais.

Sans un mot, il plongea dans son regard anthracite auparavant bleu perle, comprenant le double sens de ces mots. Et un nouveau souvenir s'actionna, entrant automatiquement dans la machine de son esprit. Un jour, tout aussi spontanément, il lui avait demandé pourquoi ne sortait-elle jamais de la bibliothèque, et à fortiori, des livres. Déstabilisée, elle l'avait regardé, bouche bée. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à cette question, puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas d'autres moyens pour vivre. Elle vivait à travers tous ces personnages fictifs qui lui apportaient nourriture et repos. Elle se sustentait quand Jack remontait le haricot magique pour dîner chez la géante et son mari l'ogre. Elle dormait quand la Belle aux bois dormant se reposait. Elle aimait quand Roméo déclamait sa flamme à Juliette. Elle voyageait quand Shahrâzâd racontait les mille et une nuits que découvraient ses héros. Elle réfléchissait quand Candide découvrait le monde. Elle tremblait quand Harry Potter combattait Voldemort. Elle retenait sa respiration quand Frodon partait en croisade au Mordor, aidé de ses fidèles compagnons. Elle rêvait quand les Courtney découvraient l'Afrique…i

Elle vivait quand chaque personnage respirait. Elle ne savait pas faire autrement. Elle ne sortait pas sans être accompagnée d'un livre. Elle ne passait pas une journée sans l'ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle s'identifiait à Oliver Twist, malmenée, battue, et manipulée par les autres. Harry Potter prit sa place quand elle entra au collège. Au lycée, elle languit auprès d'un Roméo, torturée par son statut de Juliette. Puis elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais accéder à rien ici-bas. Elle n'était pas spécialement belle, ni intelligente, encore moins drôle ou souriante. Elle ne savait que lire, et elle utilisait cette passion comme une arme pour se défendre des attaques extérieures. Elle ne comptait plus les Draco Malfoy ni les Faginii qui l'avaient humiliée, frappée, insultée, au nom d'une différence dérangeante. Elle se cachait dans les livres depuis toujours, y ayant trouvé un refuge miraculeux, là où rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Elle s'était coupée du monde pour s'en fabriquer un de toutes pièces. C'était son monde, ses règles, ses rêves. Et elle ne laissait personne le pénétrer. Elle avait besoin de cette illusion pour se protéger. Alors pourquoi voulait-il bousculer ses habitudes, son monde, sa vie ? Pourquoi changerait-elle de train de vie ? Et pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas ? Elle était curieuse, elle avait bien compris que c'était l'une des plus grandes qualités du héros et que cela le menait à vivre des aventures rocambolesques. Pourquoi n'essaierait-elle pas pour une fois ? Qu'est ce qui l'en empêchait ?

Alors, timidement, elle avait accepté sa main. Et, intensément, elle avait vécu.

_Je sais, Zora. Je sais… Pardonne-moi.

_De quoi ? De m'avoir montré la vraie vie ?

_De t'avoir abandonnée. De t'avoir délogée de ta tour d'ivoire et de t'avoir laissée dans la jungle. De n'avoir pas su te protéger comme il le fallait et d'avoir fui.

_Tu n'y es pour rien, Link'.

_Si, c'est à cause de moi si…

_Arrête. Tu ne m'as poussé, que ce soit au sens propre ou figuré. J'ai voulu vivre. J'ai réussi. J'ai volé pendant quelques secondes, et pour ça, tu sais, je t'en suis reconnaissante. J'ai appris grâce à toi que la vie était mieux qu'un livre, sourit-elle tendrement.

_Mais ce n'est pas un livre parfait, répliqua-t-il avec un éclair de douleur dans le regard.

_C'est vrai. Tu m'as appris ça aussi. Mais mieux vaut vivre dans la réalité que dans la fiction. Même si ça fait atrocement mal. Parce que la douleur te fait te sentir vivant. Tu sais que tu existes. Et c'est ça qui est bon.

_Tu as raison. Je suis content que tu ailles bien, déclara-t-il en se levant et en s'apprêtant à partir.

_Attends ! le retint-elle soudainement en s'agrippant à sa manche. Tu reviendrais ? Ca me fait du bien de te parler et de te voir. Parler du bon temps qu'est mort ou qui r'viendra… Regarder la vie tant qu'y en a… T'entendre dire qu'il faut aimer la vie, et l'aimer même si le temps est assassin et emporte avec lui le rire des enfants… Savoir que tu ne m'as pas oubliée.

_Je ne peux pas t'oublier, Zora, sourit-il.

Puis, doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, tendre contact qui ne dura qu'un instant. Et avec un sourire apaisé, elle le regarda partir. Relevant la tête, elle vit apparaitre un oiseau qui se posa avec délicatesse sur une branche d'arbre. Elle ferma les yeux, se ravissant de la lumière du soleil couchant. Elle resta de longues minutes dans cette position avant de secouer la tête et de bouger. Lentement, elle sortit du parc, roulant tranquillement dans les flaques d'eau, faute de pouvoir y sauter à pieds joints.

La venue de Linke avait bouleversée sa vie une fois de plus, et comme d'habitude, il lui avait fait du bien, la libérant d'un poids innommable. Aujourd'hui, en sortant du parc, elle savait qu'elle avait laissé sur ce banc sa rancune et sa colère pour acquérir un apaisement et un espoir lumineux. Elle avait fait ses adieux aux ténèbres pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. Parce que Linke avait raison, mieux valait profiter tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait passé vingt deux années de sa vie enfermée dans des livres, six mois libérée à sauter et savourer ces rares instants de bonheurs éphémères, et la voilà désormais immobilisée depuis cinq ans.

Recluse dans sa douleur et son déshonneur, elle avait oublié ce qu'il lui avait appris. Obnubilée par le regard scrutateur des gens, elle s'était cachée, dégoutée d'elle-même, honteuse d'être devenue cette infirme en chaise roulante, incapable de marcher car la colonne vertébrale cassée. Elle s'était alors enfermée une fois de plus dans son monde à elle, hargneuse avec la vie, avec les gens, avec le monde. Elle avait haï ce cadeau empoisonné que sa mère lui avait fait vingt sept ans plus tôt. Elle l'avait détesté, repoussé, rejeté le plus loin possible jusqu'à ce que Linke revienne, et qu'il lui rappelle ses bons souvenirs, et son adage étincelant.

La vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter comme il se devait. Alors aujourd'hui, alors que l'orange du soleil couchant l'illuminait, Zora se jura que son handicap n'en serait plus un et qu'elle saurait se montrer forte et résolue. Son fauteuil roulant allait devenir un trophée, un souvenir, et une promesse.

La promesse d'une vie meilleure.

i Série de romans écrits par Wilbur Smith

ii Patron esclavagiste d'Oliver Twist

* * *

**Tadam ! Normalement, sur word, quand j'mets des pitites notes (cf les " i "), ça m'fait pas, justement, des " i ", donc j'ai un peu les boules uu' Maintenant je sais qu'il ne faut plus utiliser ce procédé. Fallait bien que j'teste. Bref.**

**Alors ? **

**Vous vous y attendiez pas, hein ? Ouais, je sais, j'ai le don d'étonner quand j'écris. Et j'peux vous dire que j'galère, et que c'est très travaillé. C'est pas drôle si vous savez direct de quoi ça s'agit. Alors j'entretiens l'suspins, sauf quand j'annonce d'emblée la chose, ce qui reste plutôt rare. **

**Le sujet tabou des handicapés était quelque chose que je voulais traiter, mais je n'ai pas voulu insister sur le côté douloureux et physique. Et je ne voulais pas faire un OS entier basé rien que sur c'la. Je ne m'y connais absolument pas, et je ne me sentais pas de me lancer là-dedans. J'aborde déjà des sujets assez délicats, je ne souhaitais pas en ajouter un à ma sombre liste. **

**J'ai donc plutôt opté pour cet aspect-ci. Parler du ressentiment, de la rancune, et de la souffrance morale ; du regard des gens, de la haine qu'on ressent, du désespoir qui nous entoure. Pourtant, pour une fois, j'ai voulu insérer une note d'espoir ... Parce que, sans espoir, nous ne sommes rien. **

**Et comme toujours, j'ai préféré parler des sentiments plutôt que de décrire l'extérieur. L'introspection d'mes personnages, c'est c'qu'on pourrait appeler ma marque de fabrique. Bref.**

**Désolée si c'est incohérent, mais je me répète, je ne m'y connais pas. J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu ! **

**Viel Spaß**


End file.
